Friend or Foe
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Kurama meets a new girl named Catsy and her friend. Strange events occur during this meeting sending them on an adventure of life and death. He has her life in his hand, will he stick to his friends whom don't trust her or stick to this girl.


**Friend or Foe**

**Summary:** _Kurama meets a new girl named Catsy and her friend. Strange events occur during this meeting sending them on an adventure of life and death. He has her life in his hand, will he stick to his friends whom don't trust her or stick to this girl._

**Author's Note: **_I did write this story before but now I'm rewriting it because the first chapter of the last one was a great disappointment. I would like to thank KowaretaTsubasa for her great criticism… you're awesome. Hopefully, this will come out better._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own YYH. I only own the plot and my OCs._

_And the Story Begins:_

Kurama walked through the forested area of a place he had never known trying to find his way; he had been there for hours and found that he seemed to only find trees and more trees. The smell of pine went through the air covering over any humane smells that would lead him to civilization.

The forest was strange yet so at peace. The winds blew softly as the sun's beams of light shone through the canopy above him causing a green glow to fill the forest. For a moment, he wanted to stop and just give up seeing this place was so different from his home… but, no, what about his mother and his step brother? He couldn't forget about them.

Water. He could hear water nearby and somebody else. He walked slowly approaching the watered area and before he could get there all the way, he could hear the sound of a helpless teen and a familiar voice… almost a too familiar, a voice he hated.

Jumping onto a tree, he saw the teen and whom the familiar voice was coming from. Surprised lit up his face as he couldn't find the ability to move as his body tensed. It was Hiei… but he was lying near the lake and on the far left side was Youko Kurama in a fighting stance facing the lake.

"How could it be?" Kurama said his voice a bit shaky seeing his other form no longer inside of him but walking about. "Wha… what is he standing there for?" He thought to himself as he watched a bit closer but trying to avoid being seen.

Suddenly the air became thin and a mist filled the air as Kurama saw a shadow of a young woman standing on the water with a triton in her hand. "You're still here, demon?" The young woman seemed to be a teen around his age, judging by her voice. Youko stood up higher preparing to jump as she walked away from him, walking over to Hiei. " You're wasting your time… I will complete my mission…"

"Hn." Youko muttered as he stared at her, noticing she wasn't too much of a warrior since she hadn't turned to him and paid any attention to the enemy. "You're the fool! Death Seed!" He called out sending seeds of destruction across the lake to her.

The woman quickly grabbed onto Hiei as he tried at his might to stay out of the water as she smirked as the seeds came near and said in a small voice: " No, you're the fool" Her grayish blue eyes began to glow as everything went fuzzy.

**XOXOXO BREAK XOXOXO**

"Shuichi!" Yusuke called out about fifteenth time trying to awake Kurama form his sleep. "Wake up!" Frustration was clearly all over his face as he turned to Kuwabara and nodded his head in an approving ways, his eyes showing that he had a sneaky plan in his head.

Kuwabara walked away for a moment walking to a lake that was nearby and came back with a bucket of water and threw the liquid right onto the one and only Shuichi Minamino also fondly known as Kurama. "Aahh… that's cold!" Kurama cried out as he suddenly woke up from his sleep, seeing two of his cold friends laugh at him. He wanted to yell but quickly caught his composure and said lightly," what was that for?"

" I saw you were having a nightmare and I couldn't awaken you so I took it upon myself to wake you up nicely but take the advantage of pranking you, too," Yusuke bellowed out as he laughed wholeheartedly while suddenly his expression changing as he noticed the somber yet thoughtful look upon his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurama turned and forced a smile, not being one to worry people, " Oh no-nothing!" He stuttered out making Yusuke nervous for his crimson haired friend. "I must go somewhere to go get out of my clothes!" Shuichi said while sighing a bit. He walked away going behind the closest building to take off his shirt that clung unto his chest because of the water being poured onto him. He took it off a little before getting to the back of the building where he happened to have some clothes to change into from earlier along with Yusuke's and Kuwabara's belongings.

A few girls were back there, and some seemed to be waiting for him to take it off. The moment it was pulled off his body, it revealed a teen with a chiseled body and an eight pack unmatched by many. He looked up and noticed the girl's staring eyes and a blush crept upon his face out of embarrassment.

He was about to walk away but the girls began to start walking near to him, "Hey Shuichi!" Two girls called in unison as they grabbed onto his arm on both sides, blushing like maniacs.

"You sure are buff… you know, you are so cute!" One of the girls had said, she, being the more outspoken one. " It's been a rather long summer, you know, you don't ever call though I gave you my number!" Kurama started at the girl for a moment, she was a rather attractive girl but everyone knew her as the school hoe. He wanted no part of her and sometimes had a hard time telling her that he didn't like her because every time he tried to say anything, she would push herself onto him.

"Ms. Hitomi… I don't…." Kurama couldn't even finish his sentence as the girl pressed her huge sized breast onto him in hope to get a reaction from him then when that didn't work, she pressed her lips onto his.

"Don't speak-- I know how you feel, baby. Maybe we could sit under the tree over there after you change your pants and we could whisper sweet nothings to one another… maybe even gets some---"Hitomi Miharu stopped her speaking as she heard some giggling from behind her and turned to see two young teenage girls behind her," Who the hell are you!"

One of the girls whom she saw was completely different from the other as the other seemed to be playful and having a giggling fit. She seemed calm yet a bit annoyed as the other girl was on the floor laughing with her eyes clothes and fist hitting the floor.

Kurama stared for a moment, startled by the one who was laughing. The red head whom was the far more calm one picked her friend off the ground while sighing, "Mis'o'chi, it really wasn't that funny!"

"I was wondering when the whore would stop acting like one!" Everyone sweat dropped at her comment. "I mean, seriously, it's obvious he's un-attracted to her, right Catsy. Even you said it!" The whole time the girl kept her eyes closed and her posture being as if she said something that was obviously scientific correct.

Kurama stood tensed… 'Something is familiar about that girl, the blue haired girl. What is it?' he thought to himself.

There was a moment of silence for a moment until Mis'o'chi looked at Hitomi and began laughing again, hysterically. Catsy suddenly turned to her friend:" Mis'o'chi, shut up! Oh, sorry Mr. Minamino… about this and sorry young woman about this… my friend can be a bit crazy!"

Suddenly the other girl stopped laughing and looked at Shuichi and then he knew why she was familiar… she had the same eyes as the girl in his dream, they were greyish blue.

"Wait, how'd you know my name?" Kurama asked but then noticed the two girls were gone.


End file.
